Mind's Obsession
by SocialButterfli
Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC COMPLETE
1. Finding a Lead

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 1 – Finding a Lead

Robin slammed his head down on his desk. He had nothing. Absolutely nothing. It had been five months since Terra and Terran disappeared and they still couldn't find any leads on them. Many times it had been suggested to him that they give up the search. Slade was gone; if Terra and Terran were still dangerous, they'd find out soon enough. Maybe in running away the twins were looking to start a new life, a life where they could be good instead of bad. But Robin refused to give up. Terran had _hurt_ Starfire. He was not going to get away with that, even if Starfire insisted that it wasn't a problem. Sometimes Robin wondered if it was even about Starfire anymore. It was probably more that Terran had kissed Star before Robin had. And that fueled a sort of anger in Robin that a million kisses from her couldn't cure. The only thing that could make that anger disappear was if Terran got what he deserved. And so Robin was determined to find the twins and make them pay.

"Robin?" Starfire entered her love's room and kneeled down next to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"I've gotta find them, Star," he said, looking at her. "But I don't know where else to look." Starfire gently kissed his lips.

"You have been working harder than the rest of us," she told him. "Let everyone else look for a while. You must rest." Robin smiled at the beautiful girl who was finally his after so long. He still couldn't believe his luck. But still, his inner rage at Terran took over.

"Rest? How can I rest when there are two villains on the loose?" Starfire frowned slightly. Robin was obsessing a bit like he had over Slade. And sometimes she felt like it was her fault that he was so intent on finding them. Inwardly, she hoped that someone would find them soon. It was putting a bit of a strain on their relationship because his mind always seemed to be somewhere else.

"Robin, if they are truly that dangerous, then we will see them soon enough. Please, do not think anymore about them." She took his hands into hers. "Is there anything I can do to take your mind off them?" Robin pulled his hands out of hers, and at first Starfire was scared that he was rejecting her. But then he lifted her into his arms and settled her into his lap. She blushed, a small smile on her face. She put her arms around his neck, and he brushed a strand of crimson hair out of her beautiful shining face. Their lips met, their tongues tangled, and Terra and Terran slowly left his mind.

**BAM!**

Robin and Starfire stopped kissing, startled by the loud noise of Robin's bedroom door slamming against the wall.

"Guess who's got....oh, uh, am I interrupting something?" Starfire quickly left Robin's lap, blushing furiously.

"Hey, Beast Boy," Robin said, exasperated. "What was so important that you forgot to knock?" The green changeling laughed nervously.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that, but I figured you'd want to know about the lead I found." Starfire sighed, sadly, as Robin completely forgot about her and perked up at a possible lead. Terra and Terran were back on the center stage of Robin's mind.

"A lead? Really?"

"Yeah. I had to go as far out as Gotham City, but I finally found someone who knew about the 'twin earth powers' as this guy referred to them. He thinks he might know where they could be."

"Beast Boy, you're amazing!" Robin said, leaping out of his chair to give BB a hug, but then thought better of it.

"Yeah, I know, I got connections," the changeling said pompously. "I'll tell you the whole story out in the living room when everyone's together. Where's Cyborg?" Starfire and Robin looked at each other with a sort of pitying look on their faces.

"Garage," they said at the same time. Beast Boy shook his head.

"Dude, Cy really needs to get a girl. That car is taking over his life."

"We're waiting," Raven said, appearing out of a black hole she made in the door. "You tore Cyborg away from his car and now he wants to know what's going on."

* * *

"So I, the amazing Beast Boy, managed to find what no one else could. I, the amazing Beast Boy, have the key to the location of Terra and Terran. I, the amazing Beast Boy...."

"Alright, alright, get on with it," Cyborg demanded.

"I don't think so. I have some very valuable information here. I think Cyborg and Robin need to oblige that I am the best video game player ever."

"What do video games have to do with this?" Cyborg asked in protest.

"Say it!" Beast Boy commanded, enjoying every minute.

"Raven, control your boyfriend," Cyborg pleaded. A hidden smile appeared on the pale girl's face.

"What makes you think I can tell him what to do?"

"Say it!"

"No way!" Cyborg objected. "Robin, tell him no way!"

"I don't know, Cy, I really want this information."

"Robin! For the love of all things video game-y! What is wrong with you!"?

"Robin is very dedicated to finding information on Terra and Terran," Starfire explained, quietly. The silent message got across: Robin was obsessing again. Beast Boy turned serious.

"Okay, so, um, like I said earlier, I had to go all the way into Gotham to finally find someone, but I did. This guy apparently had been watching Slade for quite a while and therefore was watching the twin apprentices too. He had trackers on all three of them, and though Slade's was found and removed when he went to jail, Terra and Terran still have theirs. This guy is loaded, so his technology is amazingly accurate, and he could pinpoint their exact location. When I told him we were the Teen Titans, he seemed eager to help, but asked for a group meeting before he told us where they are. I told him we'd show up tomorrow. That cool with you guys?"

"Beast Boy, I don't know how you do it," Robin said, sounding excited.

"Hey, hey, slow down here," Cyborg said. "Robin, I think you're too thrilled about this lead to be in your right mind. Who is this guy? What do we know about him? How do we know it's not a trap?" Beast Boy's face fell.

"All I know is his name. I never even thought to check up on his background or anything. He seemed old-ish, so I didn't even consider that he might be bad."

"So who is he?" Raven asked.

Robin felt his whole body seize up as Beast Boy said, "Bruce Wayne, of Wayne Enterprises."

* * *

So I'm back!! How much did you guys miss me? Not that I was gone for too long. But it's been a while since I've written Heart's Desire so now it's time to get back into that mind frame. I hope that if you haven't read Heart's Desire you'll go read it now, because while the story could be read independently, you'll be really confused about who Terran is. And everyone seemed to like Heart's Desire, so yeah, I guess it's a good read.

Anyways.

In case you didn't know, Bruce Wayne is Batman, but you probably did. And I know that the whole Batman-meets-Titans thing has been done before, but I've always wanted to play with Robin's secret identity, and I like to think that this story will be original. I promise, you'll love it.

OH!!! AND WHO SAW SATURDAY NIGHT'S NEW EPISODE?!?!?!? That was SO COOL. I mean, really, that was cool. AND DID YOU GUYS SEE THE HEARTS IN STARFIRE'S EYES WHEN SHE WENT TO HUG ROBIN AFTER HE GOT UN-OLD?!?!?!? They were brief, BUT THEY WERE THERE! YAAAAAYY!!!!

Okay enough of that.

Sneak Peak for Next Chapter: A slightly humorous chapter that involves a little car trouble, and the Titans get their first view of Wayne Manor.

Review!

Blair


	2. Car Trouble

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Car Trouble

"Robin, come on, dude, would you get in the car already?" Beast Boy asked impatiently. Robin sighed and took one last look at the giant T that was his current home, all the while preparing himself to face the mansion that was his first real home.

_Of all the people who kept a lock on the twins, it had to be him,_ Robin thought grimly. Of course it would be him, after all, he was Batman, a superhero, and a superhero always had to be on the lookout for danger. It had been a mistake to tell Bruce about Slade, Terra, and later on Terran in one of his many letters he sent out secretly to his father figure. Though Robin would never admit it, he still felt a sense of need for the first person to ever care for him, and though he was on his own now, Bruce Wayne would never completely be out of his life.

But Bruce Wayne and the Teen Titans were different aspects of his life that needed to be kept separate, and now they were being brought together in a head-on collision. Robin knew that Bruce was having this meeting on purpose; in his letters he had always expressed an interest in meeting the Teen Titans. Bruce knew that Robin would never willingly let his past and present collide. He also knew that there was no way Robin could pass up a chance to bring down evil. Robin had no choice but to let two parts of his life meet.

* * *

After giving Cyborg directions to Wayne Manor, Beast Boy broke into song.

"Who found the lead? BB found the lead! Who's the man? BB's the man! Say what? You heard me! Say what? You know it's true! Who's the man? Beast Boy's the man! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! Get brilliant! Get brilliant! Yeah Beast Boy!"

His song was interrupted by Raven clapping a hand over his mouth.

"It's times like these that make me wonder what I've gotten into," she said as Beast Boy sweat dropped. Cyborg snickered.

"I wonder how well these leather seats will fare against sharpened claws," Beast Boy threatened playfully as he morphed into a cat.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THOSE SEATS!" Cyborg yelled, swiveling around.

"EEP!" Starfire shrieked as the T Car swerved dangerously on the road. In attempt to help, she began to press the many buttons that had been forbidden to her touch since the first time she had ridden in the T Car. Suddenly deafeningly loud rock music filled the vehicle, making everyone scream. Beast Boy's chair folded up so that he was stuck facedown in Raven's lap. The soda machine nozzle appeared out of the dashboard and squirted Cyborg in the face.

"Aahh! I can't see! I can't see! Starfire, stop! Ahhh!" Everyone continued screaming as the T Car rampaged on, not even on the road anymore. Panicked, Starfire slammed her hands down onto two more buttons. Luckily, one was the emergency stop button. Unluckily, the other was the left backseat ejector button. Robin went flying as the car screeched to a halt. Starfire covered her mouth with her hands as a sticky and drenched Cyborg glared.

"A little help here?" Raven asked, trapped between her seat and her boyfriend hanging upside down from his seat into her lap. It didn't help that Beast Boy was complaining, muffled, right into her legs. It was really a nonsexual situation as it was very uncomfortable, but Raven couldn't help but get butterflies in her stomach when she felt BB's lips move against her bare legs. The soda machine nozzle squirted some more liquid in Cyborg's face again, only this time done by Raven's powers, not Starfire's button-pressing. Raven quickly took a deep breath and got back into control. Luckily, after he got done spluttering, Cyborg glared once again at Star, not realizing Raven was at fault.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked, suddenly realizing her boyfriend was gone. Cyborg looked back and noticed the seat was gone.

"Oh, no, Star, you pressed the seat ejector seat. He's going to be pissed. Now where'd he fly off to?"

"Robin can fly?" Starfire asked, confused, but Cyborg ignored her, getting out of the car to look for his masked friend. Star followed.

"Oh-kay," Raven said as any possibility of help left them. "This could be a problem."

"MMBFFF!!!" Beast Boy mumbled. He suddenly turned into a small cat and slid out of the seat belt, landing once again on Raven's lap, this time right side up. He nuzzled her side lightly, and she petted him. He purred and licked her hand, then turned back to human form and gave her a small kiss on the lips before opening the door and getting out.

"Thanks for the help, guys!" he yelled after his two friends who were helping Robin out of the ejected seat.

"Robin, I am so sorry!" Starfire gasped when he was on his feet. She touched his shoulder, but he shrugged her off.

"Get off," he barked sharply, surprising both Star and Cyborg. Star clutched her rejected hand in sorrow, confusion, and a bit of fear.

"Robin?" she called out as he began to walk away.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with you?" Cyborg asked, but Robin paid no attention as he drew closer to the looming black gates with B scripted on one side and W on the other. Going off road had given them a shortcut to Wayne Manor, and they were here.

Robin looked beyond the gates to his first ever real home. He sighed, not feeling an exact fear of what was to come, just regret. It wasn't going to be a fun day, but it was inevitable. If he tried to postpone it or cancel it altogether, it would be too suspicious. The Titans knew he wanted to find Terra and Terran, and this was their only lead. If he gave it up, there was something wrong there. Even Starfire could figure that out. Robin just had to go in there, not say anything more than necessary, and act totally nonchalant. Everyone knew that before the Teen Titans he worked with Batman. They didn't know that Batman was Bruce Wayne. And Bruce liked it that way, so he wouldn't go off telling everyone who he was. There was nothing to worry about, right?

Robin opened the black metal box that contained the alarm pad. All he had to do was enter in the code, and....

"Which button do you press to ask them to open these gates?" Cyborg asked. Robin froze. He hadn't realized that the robotic teen had come up behind him. If he had punched in the correct code, that would have been **beyond** suspicious. That was a close one.

"The big one, I guess," Robin answered, pressing the big red button that he knew rung up Alfred, the butler, to let visitors in. Although this meeting was bound to be a disaster, Robin couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of excitement to see Alfred and Bruce again. It had been a long time, and they were the only real family he had. Besides Starfire, and the rest of the Titans. But could the mostly irresponsible teenagers be considered a real family?

"Hello?" Alfred's voice came over the speaker box.

"It's Robin....and the Teen Titans," he added on quickly. He had to stop being so familiar with this place. He needed to act like a stranger. A loud buzzing noise sounded, and the large black gates opened slowly. The Titans entered, Starfire hanging back a little, afraid to be too close to Robin. He was back in his scary-obsessed mode, and she remembered the last time he had been like that to her. It was when Slade was "back", but only in Robin's mind, and he had grabbed her arm roughly and been angered when she wasn't able to see him. And now he had snapped at her again. She didn't like him when he was like this.

Robin noticed the distance between them, and felt a small sense of sadness. He had been a bit brutal to her back there, and he regretted it. Especially now, facing his past, he needed someone and the only someone for him was Starfire. He let Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven pass him until Starfire came up. She looked at him uncertainly, but he smiled at her and put his hand through hers. She looked from him to their linked hands then back to him, broke their grip and threw her arms around his neck. Though he had to go a few seconds without oxygen, for him, it was worth it, and he hugged her back. They linked hands again and followed the rest of the Titans up the steps of the giant mansion. The front door opened to reveal an older man with white hair. Alfred.

"Welcome, Teen Titans, to Wayne Manor. Come in." After ushering them in, he showed them to the living room. "Master Wayne will be with you in a moment. May I offer you refreshments?" To Raven's delight there was herbal tea, and to everyone else's delight there were cookies. As Alfred passed Robin, he gave him an uncharacteristic wink that Robin hoped no one else noticed. They didn't, as the dwindling cookie amount was of more importance. For a second, Robin relaxed in one of the many comfortable antique chairs that graced the room, and took in the hominess of it all. But the tension soon returned as he heard a low voice that was all too familiar.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." The man took a seat across from Robin. "My name is Bruce Wayne, and welcome to my home."

* * *

Well that was fun. Good old T Car, it had to have its shining moment before it's replaced by a new character who will capture Cyborg's heart, soon to come.

Sneak Peak: The Teen Titans have a sit-down with Bruce Wayne.

Review por favor!

Blair


	3. Blast from the Past

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 3 – Blast from the Past

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for having us," Cyborg said, reaching over the arm of his chair to shake Bruce's hand. "We're the Teen Titans, as you know. I'm Cyborg, the coolest guy around. This is Beast Boy...."

"Hey there."

"And Raven...."

"Hello."

"Starfire...." Starfire flew out of her seat, much to Bruce's surprise. She grabbed his hand and shook it psychotically.

"Greetings, benefactor! Thank you so much for offering to help us, it means very much to us and I can not express my gratitude...."

"And this is Robin," Cyborg finished, pulling Starfire back to her seat next to Robin. Robin remained silent until Cyborg elbowed him painfully in the ribs.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," he said, sullenly. Bruce smiled.

"Call me Bruce, please." Their gaze locked, and this time, Raven noticed the familiar vibe between them. But her attention was redirected when Bruce suggested they got down to business.

"As I'm sure Beast Boy told you, we're here because we're looking to find two villains by the names of Terra and Terran," Cyborg began, dominating the conversation. "Apparently you know where they are. We'd like to know also."

"I'd be happy to help," Bruce said, pushing his fingers together to form a triangle. "However, I'd like a fair trade."

"What are you suggesting?" Robin interrupted abruptly, his heart pounding. What was Bruce up to now?

"A partnership, Robin. Seeing as I am linked to these two, I'd like to be updated on this, let's say, mission of yours. We will be connected by telecom, and I'd like to be updated frequently on **everything** that happens."

"Not a problem," Cyborg said. "It'd be our pleasure."

"Wait a second," Robin interrupted again. Everyone looked at him, a smirk playing upon Bruce's face. He was doing this on purpose, and it infuriated Robin. "Let's not, uh, rush into this, Titans. Excuse me, _Bruce_, but do you mind if I take a private moment with my team?" The smile grew wider.

"Of course not, Robin. Take all the time you like. I'll be in the other room." The man stood up, gave a nod, and left the room in long strides. Inwardly, Robin sighed, relieved.

"What is wrong with you, dude?" Beast Boy asked. "You wanted Terra and Terran, this guy can serve them up to you on a golden platter, and **you don't want to rush into this**? What is your problem?" Robin crossed his arms, sending off the message, 'Don't mess with me'.

"Yes, Robin," Starfire spoke up tentatively. "You do not seem to be as excited for this lead as you were before. Has something changed?"

"Err, no, it's just, we don't know this guy," Robin said quickly. "How can we trust him if we don't know him? I mean, how could he have put the trackers on Terra and Terran in the first place? He'd have to have a connection with them. I want to find them, believe me, but think about what Cyborg said yesterday. This could be a trap. He tells us where to go, and it's like a gigantic beat up the Titans party."

"So we'll go, but we'll be on our guard," Beast Boy said. "Come on, I finally did something right for once, don't blow my moment!"

"We'll go, I just don't think we should keep in contact with this guy," Robin said.

"We're not going to get the information if we don't establish a partnership," Raven said pointedly. "I'm not a big fan of trust, especially after the Terra incident. I think we should just go home and if the twins are still a problem then we'll deal with them when they become one. Jump City still has problems. If this guy isn't credible and we leave the city just to go on some wild goose chase that will be a disaster."

"Come on, Rae!" Beast Boy said, desperate. "Stick up for me!" Raven shook her head.

"Congratulations on finding the lead, really. But if this leads to trouble, your big moment will be busted." Realizing the truth in her statement, Beast Boy's head drooped.

"I suggest that we go home and after consuming mass amounts of junk food we should nap on it," Starfire said after a pause.

"You mean think about it overnight? That could work," Cyborg said. "How about it, gang?"

"Sounds good," Robin said. _Anything to get out of this place_, he thought. The anticipation of seeing it all again was gone, and he just couldn't stand being surrounded by reminders of his past anymore. "Bruce?" The tall man entered the room once more.

"Have you reached your decision?" he asked.

"Not quite. We've decided to sleep on it," Robin said, his gaze daring Bruce to object. But he simply smiled.

"Excellent idea. I'll have Alfred fetch your car and bring it around the front so you won't have so far to walk." Bruce left the room as quickly as he had entered.

"He took that....well...." Beast Boy said, surprised. "I thought he'd throw a tantrum or something. I would."

"Yeah, well, BB, that is a refined and rich businessman. You're....you." Cyborg laughed at his own joke as Beast Boy fumed. This was interrupted by a mechanical coughing sound and a bang, and followed by a hissing noise. A slightly dirty Alfred entered the room shortly after.

"I'm afraid, Master Robin, that your mode of transportation is indisposed." Robin cringed, but more because of Alfred calling him Master Robin once more than the T Car exploding. Cyborg, however, was freaking out.

"My baby?!?! My baby's indisposed?!?! What does that mean?!?! Starfire, this is all because you pressed those buttons, I'm going to **KILL **you!" Starfire squeaked, unsure of Cyborg's intention behind the death threat. She jumped behind Robin and held up his cape to shield her.

"This poses a problem," Bruce said, entering the room once more. "I could call my mechanic, but it's after hours and he wouldn't be able to get here till morning. You're welcome to stay here, but I don't know how comfortable you would be with that." Another meaningful glance was thrown at Robin, which he returned. He knew they had no choice. The Titans would have to stay. Robin ran a hand through his spiky jet-black hair and sighed in defeat.

"We have no other choice. Thank you for the offer, we accept." The four other Titans gaped at their leader. What was with his indecision?

"I'll show you to your rooms," Alfred began, but Bruce cut him off.

"No, Alfred, I think I'll take them, thank you." And with that, Bruce headed towards the grand stairs, followed by the Teen Titans, all five of them unsure what sort of night they were in for.

End of capitulo tres! I think Bruce might have come a little out of character every now and then, but otherwise, I think it was okay.

* * *

So I updated TWICE today, be super grateful. It's only because Riles wouldn't stop bothering me, the annoying little....never mind. Haha, and Bruce doesn't even know that Starfire and Robin are going out yet, so hahahaha. I think that's in the next chapter when he finds out. Anyways, be grateful and worship me, and maybe, just maybe, I'll update tomorrow instead of making this chapter tomorrow's update. Cuz I can do that, you know. Mwahahaha!

Sneak Peak: Bruce and Robin get some one-on-one time that Raven accidentally overhears.

Reviews are like hugs, I can't get enough! Yeah...that was really cool...

Blair


	4. Familiarity

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 4 – Familiarity

"And this can be your room," Bruce said, opening the door for Starfire. It was a beautiful room with a four-poster bed and a vanity. She went in, but before closing the door, she looked back out at Robin and Bruce Wayne. The other three Titans had already been shown to their rooms, but Star was more reluctant to leave Robin alone with the stranger that he seemed to mistrust. She hoped it wasn't a mistake to stay here. Suddenly, she leapt forward and pulled Robin into a quick hug, kissed him on the cheek, and then closed the door. Bruce raised an eyebrow at his former apprentice.

"You never mentioned anything about that in your letters," he said. Robin looked at him.

"Just....don't."

"Oh, come on, Dick, is that any way to treat your guardian after all these years?"

"**_Don't_** call me that. When I'm with them, I'm Robin."

"But you're not with them. You're with me."

"What are you playing at, Bruce? A partnership with you is not going to happen."

"What are you so afraid of, Dick?" Robin glared. "Right, right, Robin, sorry. I'm not about to let your little friends know my secret identity, so I'm not going to let them know who you really are. I'm not heartless or anything. I just thought it would be nice to work together again." Robin sighed.

"Honestly? It would be. I've....you know....it working with you. The thing is, I'm with the Teen Titans now. You're two different parts of my life. Parts that shouldn't come together. I thought you would understand that. But it seems like you're intent on making this hard for me." Bruce laughed.

"You always were a hardhead, Dick."

"So were you," Robin replied.

"So what are you going to tell your friends tomorrow?" Robin sighed.

"You gotta promise to stop being so familiar. I can't risk it. And neither can you." Bruce put his hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You're right. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." Bruce removed his hand and straightened up, his mouth set in a grim line. He was becoming his Batman persona, more guarded now and serious. "Tomorrow I will show the Teen Titans where Terra and Terran are. And, if you don't mind, I would like to stay in contact."

"That's fine."

"So do we have a deal?" Bruce extended his hand, his smile softening as Robin shook it.

"Yeah. I suppose my old bedroom is still as is?"

"It's been waiting for you," Bruce responded, and the father/son duo walked down the hallway together, Bruce's arm cautiously yet lovingly around Robin's shoulder.

* * *

Raven tossed and turned, unable to sleep in the foreign bed. What if Robin was right? What if Bruce Wayne wasn't trustworthy? What if he was plotting their murders right now? They were an easy target, stranded at his house. All he had to do was wait until they fell asleep. She couldn't sleep with thoughts like this invading her mind. Restless, she rose from the bed and ventured outside the room. If she was going to be killed, she didn't want to be alone. She'd rather die with Beast Boy. Where was his room again? Wayne Manor was so large that it was like a maze. But Raven was pretty good with mazes, considering that she had one in her mind. Somehow, she'd be able to find Beast Boy's room. Somehow....

Raven stopped abruptly when she heard voices. One, she recognized as Robin's. Was the other Bruce Wayne's?

"You always were a hardhead, Dick."

"So were you," Robin replied.

"So what are you going to tell your friends tomorrow?"

"You gotta promise to stop being so familiar. I can't risk it. And neither can you."

"You're right. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." There was a pause. "Tomorrow I will show the Teen Titans where Terra and Terran are. And, if you don't mind, I would like to stay in contact."

"That's fine."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yeah. I suppose my old bedroom is still as is?"

"It's been waiting for you." Raven covered her mouth as the leader she thought she knew and the man she thought was a stranger walked away. What had she just heard? Why did Bruce call Robin a dick? What was Robin risking? Why was Bruce Wayne familiar to him? And why did Robin ask about his old bedroom? Raven's eyes widened. Was it possible that Robin had been here before?

"Spying, are we?" Raven whirled around to come face-to-face with the butler, Alfred. He had a half smile on his face, but it was streaked with worry.

"I....uh...." For once in her life, Raven was speechless.

"I trust you won't tell anyone about what you've seen," Alfred said, meaningfully.

"What's going on?" Raven asked, getting her bearings. "Why is Robin so familiar with this place?"

"That is not my story to tell. Nor is it your place to ask. If he feels like sharing, he will. But I doubt that will happen. I'm sure there are parts of your past that you would rather not have anyone else know." Memories of Azerath and her father flooded her brain. Raven shook her head, trying to find her mind of those thoughts. She looked back at the old man and nodded. Awkwardly, Alfred patted her on the shoulder as if to say he understood. Then he turned and walked away, leaving Raven to think over what she had just seen. She now realized she had a secret to bear, one she didn't understand and probably never would. It would bother her, she knew that, but she'd just have to deal. Just like she dealt with everything.

There was, of course, always her mind-reading ability. But that would have to wait until tomorrow.

At least now she knew that she wasn't sleeping in the house of a psycho-killer.

* * *

I have one thing to say, and one thing only. Riles: Get some professional help.

I'm just kidding. You guys are all great, I love the reviews! Here's the chapter I didn't think I would post today but decided I would. AND I'M POSTING THIS CHAPTER ONLY. Yesterday was an once-in-a-lifetime thing. So there. Also, this whole posting every day thing can't last very long either seeing as I DO have a life (not to mention tons of homework) and I already know that tomorrow I won't be able to update. And now we're moving on....

Sneak Peak: ROAD TRIP!!! The trail of Terra and Terran is a long ride consisting of vegetarian fast food restaurants, hot waitresses, and lots of cows. Appearance of Cyborg's love-interest! Yay! T Car drives off sobbing Riiiiight.

Love ya!

Blair


	5. Of Tofu and CocaCola

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did? I also don't own Coca-Cola or Pepsi, but I do own a strong favoritism for Coke and a major dislike for Pepsi. There IS a difference. COKE RULES!

* * *

Chapter 5 – Of Tofu and Coca-Cola

Robin awoke to a generally dark room. At first he was confused because his bedroom at Titans Tower was always bright in the morning, but old familiarity set in as he recognized his surroundings as his childhood bedroom. He got up, stretched, and walked over to the mirror. Shocking blue eyes met him there.

"Morning, Dick," he whispered to himself. As he tied his mask on, he remembered the times he used to wander around Wayne Manor without the mask, mostly carefree and able to be himself. Those days were most definitely over.

He opened his door and headed to where he knew was the kitchen. On the way, he ran into Beast Boy, who looked relieved to see him.

"Dude! This place is like a freaking maze! Everywhere I turn it's a dead end! I just want to get to the kitchen!" This fact was backed up by BB's stomach growling. "Do you think this guy has any tofu?"

"I doubt it," Robin said, laughing.

"Aww, man. Well, at least we weren't murdered in our sleep last night. I think that means that this guy is okay."

"Yeah. Yeah, I think he is okay. We should trust him."

"Unless he only wanted us to _think_ that he's okay so we'll trust him and listen to him and head right into his trap. Or he could be waiting because he's going to poison our breakfast! Or...."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't think too much. You might hurt yourself." Beast Boy grumbled as he followed Robin down the winding hallways and into the kitchen.

"Dude! How did you do that?"

"Just lucky, I guess. Morning, Bruce." The man sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading The Gotham Times looked up and smiled at the sight of his guests.

"Morning! I'm glad you were able to find your way here, I know the hallways of this house can be a bit misleading."

"A bit!" Beast Boy complained. Bruce laughed.

"Where are your other friends? I hope they didn't get lost."

"Well, Cyborg has a systems tracker and Raven's pretty good with direction," Robin said. "But Starfire....uh, I think I should go find her."

"No need," Beast Boy said, as two feminine voices drifted into hearing range.

"But Raven, I think we just came past this way...."

"No, Starfire, we didn't, it's that just every hallway looks the same. I'm sure this is the right way."

"But friend Raven...."

"See? We're here." The girl Titans entered the room from the left just as a beeping Cyborg entered from the right.

"Booyah! Found it."

"Morning everybody!" Beast Boy said. "Uh, Bruce, I don't suppose you have any vegetarian food in your fridge, would you?"

"I'm sure we have something. By the way, I called my mechanic this morning and he's out there working on your car now. He said to give compliments to the one with good taste."

"That would be man," Cyborg said proudly. "Made her myself. In fact, forget food, I want to go make sure he's handling her right." Cyborg left the room, oblivious to Beast Boy shaking his head.

"It's a sad day when Cy chooses something over breakfast. We have **got** to get him a girl."

Breakfast was served (including a specially made vegetarian dish for Beast Boy) and as the Titans ate, Raven kept looking for significant glances between Robin and Bruce, but there were none.

"I am proud to announce that the food is not poisoned!" Beast Boy blurted out, much to Robin's embarrassment. Everyone stared at him strangely, and he shrunk under the attention. "Just an observation, heh, heh." Robin glared.

"Beast Boy's paranoid," he explained to Bruce. "One Thanksgiving Cyborg replaced his tofurkey with a real turkey and he took a bite. Since he's a vegetarian, that was like poison to him." Bruce nodded, understanding.

Nice fast thinking, Robin thought. 

Just as the team was finishing up their meal, Cyborg walked in the door, a gigantic smile on his face.

"The T Car is fixed! Which means we can go any time we want." Robin looked over at Bruce.

"Bruce, would you mind giving me and my team a second to ourselves?"

"Of course." Bruce stood and left the room, while Cyborg took his seat and began eating what was leftover on Raven's plate.

"Dude, that is just wrong," Beast Boy said as Cy gulped down large amounts of uneaten food.

"Guys, can we focus on the matter at hand?" Robin asked. "I want to know where Terra and Terran are, and I think we can trust Bruce."

"If Robin believes we can trust Bruce, then I believe we can also," Starfire added.

"Nothing happened overnight," Cyborg agreed.

"Awesome, my moment lives on! Unless, of course, nothing happened overnight because...."

"Beast Boy, no more theories," Robin cut in.

"He's trustworthy," Raven said. "I can sense it."

_If he's part of Robin's past, how bad can he be? _Raven thought. _Unless there really is something that Robin's hiding from us_....

"Excellent," Beast Boy said. "I'm the man. No, wait, I'm the **BEAST**! Haha, get it? 'Cause I'm Beast Boy? Get it?" Everyone looked at him, shaking their heads. "Come on....anyone?"

No one.

* * *

Robin looked down at the telecom he had strapped to his belt. He was just one button press away from his former mentor. And, in a quick private moment when the Titans were heading out to the T Car, Bruce had told him that he wanted him to keep it even after the mission. Just to be able to check in more easily.

"Man, this is going to be a long ride," Cyborg said, looking at the digital map on the T Car screen. "Hunt Valley is about 100 miles from here and at 60 MPH that's an hour and 40 minutes. Then again if we keep going through all this middle-of-nowhere farm land I'm going to go above the speed limit because who's going to stop me? The cows?"

"Toto, I think we're not in Gotham anymore," Raven said, depressed by the endless boring green fields.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm **STARVING**!" Beast Boy shouted. "How long has it been since I last ate?"

"Forty-five minutes. It's a world record," Raven responded sarcastically.

"Where do you think we could possibly find food in this hickville?" Cyborg yelled, aggravated. "Oh, I know! How about we chop one of those cows up? Mm, burgers!"

"Man, that is just sick," Beast Boy said, and even Raven had to agree. Her eyes widened as they drove past an actual building. But it wasn't just the appearance of a building that surprised her. It was the sign that accompanied it. In plain red letters it said, "Veggie Paradise: Vegetarian Fast Food."

"Um, Beast Boy, look behind you," she suggested, and his nearly started drooling.

"Cy! Turn this car around NOW!" Cyborg looked back to see why.

"Man, now I **know** I'm in hickville. Where else could you find a fast food place just for vegetarians?" He put the T Car in reverse (which he could do on the street because it was so middle-of-nowhere that no one was behind him, or in front of him, or anywhere) and pulled into the parking lot of Veggie Paradise. It was one of those cool fast food restaurants where the waiter/waitresses come up to your car on skates to take your order, like they had back in Jump City. The girl that came up to Cy's window was a tall girl with waist-length black hair that fell in waves down her back. Cyborg's jaw dropped open.

"Hi, my name is Riana. Can I take your order?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Ah, uh, B-B-B....I'm Cyborg," Cy spluttered.

"That's nice. Your order?"

"One veggie burger please!" Beast Boy shouted at her from the backseat after whacking Cyborg over the head. "Excuse my friend here....he's an idiot."

"Okay. You want fries and a soda with that?"

"Coke, please."

"Is Pepsi alright?"

"Sure."

"Ugh, BB, not only is your taste in food bad but so is your taste in drinks," Cyborg said with disgust. "Coca-Cola all the way!" Riana smiled at him, and he was stunned by her sparkling white smile.

"Totally," she agreed. "Coke is definitely my preference. And I'm a definite carnivore, too. I only work here because my family's business is in the city and I can only drive that far on weekends. But seriously....tofu?" Riana made a face. "Not my thing."

"You speak my language," Cyborg said. He was definitely in love. Robin and Beast Boy elbowed each other, smiling broadly. So long, unhealthy T Car obsession.

* * *

After an hour of conversation Beast Boy finally got his food, Cyborg finally got a number, and the Titans were finally back on the road, on the trail of Terra and Terran once again.

"Good news is, during the greatest hour of my life, the twins have moved out of Hunt Valley and into a tiny place called Marion Fields, which is only 20 minutes away from here," Cyborg informed everyone.

"Twenty more minutes in this car? I don't think I can handle it." Raven stared out the window. "The landscape is just about as repetitive as Wayne Manor's hallways. This has been about the biggest waste of my time ever. And considering all the things we've done that have wasted my time, that's saying something."

"Are you sure we are not in the same place as we were before?" Starfire asked.

"Mother of Trigon," Raven muttered under her breath.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

Now THAT was the longest chapter I have ever written. Five pages on Word! Not that it was very eventful, but at least now Cyborg has someone he can actually take to a movie theater. And you haven't seen the last of Riana, either, she'll be back in later chapters.

So you guys got lucky. It rained so track was cancelled and now I'm here at my computer eating a Hot Pocket. Great alternative to exercise, don't you think?

Loch Ness Monster: Let's try not to be too perverted....though I will said that when I read your review I burst out laughing in a loud and unattractive way. No, I didn't realize that, and now I'm laughing again because that line is repeated later in another chapter. Greeaat. So, um, can we just try to pretend that it doesn't sound wrong, even though it really really does? Everyone? Please?

Sneak Peak: This chapter will make you very sad. Sniff sniff. A surprise attack makes Robin react in a....displeasing way. That's your chapter, Riles, you can finally ask your questions tomorrow, when I'm pretty sure I can update.

But I won't update tomorrow if I don't get eight more reviews! Yup, you heard me, eight! So get reviewing, people!

Blair


	6. Back to the Nest

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 6 – Back to the Nest

"Man, this is bleak," Cyborg said as they passed their 200th cow. "I miss the city."

"There's such thing as a city?" Beast Boy asked, practically passed out on Raven's lap.

"I don't know anymore," Cyborg replied, hitting his head on the wheel in defeat. It beeped loudly, making an asleep Starfire jump up and scream, hitting her head on the roof.

"Ow," she said quietly. "Please, tell me we are there yet."

"I'm going to kill whoever taught her that annoying line," Cyborg grumbled as Starfire repeated the irritating "are we there yet" song.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? When will be get there? When will we get there? How much longer? How much longer? I have to...." She was cut off as Beast Boy's Veggie Paradise cup hit her in the head, thrown by Raven's powers.

"Shut up before I throw something much larger," she said. Starfire blushed, embarrassed.

"I am sorry, but if someone would just answer the question...." Suddenly, Starfire was once again cut off, but this time not by Raven, but by the entire car being lifted off the road.

"Ahhh!" everyone screamed, unsure of what was going on.

"Yo! What the hell?" Cyborg tried opening his door, but an invisible force field seemed to be holding it shut. There was a maniacal cackle that could only belong to....

"Mad Mod?" He laughed again.

"'Ello my duckies, good to see you again!" Robin's mouth dropped open. How did he keep getting out of jail? Mod waved his (repaired) cane and the passenger door opened, making Starfire scream as she looked down below. They were high off the ground, and a fall could be devastating.

"Close the door, Star!" Robin said, worried of what might happen to her. As she reached for the door handle, Mad Mod was lifted into the air and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the car so that she was dangling from his grip. She shrieked loudly as everyone gasped. Robin tried to open his door, but like Cyborg's, it was jammed shut. He kicked at it frustrated.

"Sorry, there, Robbie, but I heard from two troublemaking twins that the key to you is this pretty little 'un right here!" Mod said, gesturing to the hanging Starfire who found her flying power useless within the force field. "So I got to thinking, I did, and I thought that we might have a nice little trade. You remember the last time we met, doncha, govnah? I was having a real good time, I was, trying your youth on for size, and I found it fit me real well. So I was thinking we could trade the little lady for your youth." Starfire cried out in protest. "Aw, don't despair, love, I hear it's real fashionable nowadays for pretty young girls to hang on the arms of older men."

By this time, Robin had climbed over the back of Starfire's seat and before Mod could turn back to the car he had jumped out Star's open door and grabbed onto Mad Mod's cane. For a moment they had a power struggle, which Mod had to use both hands for. He let go of Starfire, who began to fall, crying out.

"Star!" Robin yelled, and in a moment of desperation, a well-aimed kick drove the cane into Mad Mod's chest, both breaking it and knocking the wind out of him. Robin, Mad Mod, and the T Car also started falling, the force field broken as well. Raven waited until Robin got to Starfire and grabbed onto her before using her powers to put the car and Titans safely on the ground. Mad Mod, however, fell flat on his face and groaned from the pain. A cow lumbered over to him and began to chew on his remaining white hair.

"You deserved that," Raven said, opening her door and getting out. "You guys alright?"

"Fine," Robin said, a bit coldly as he quickly set Starfire back on the ground. Star seemed surprised by the sudden lack of Robin's warmth. A groan came from Cyborg, still in the T Car.

"What?"

"Terra and Terran have moved again, and you'll never guess where they are now."

"Where?" Raven asked.

"Jump City."

"This is **hopeless**," Beast Boy groaned. "It's not even worth it!"

"No," Robin said suddenly. "It's not." Everyone looked at him, surprised. "Forget this. Forget all of this. No matter what we do, there are always obstacles, and it always ends up in disaster. And now I've endangered one of the team." He turned to Starfire. "Look, this isn't going to work out. I don't know what I was thinking starting a relationship with you. It was just stupid." Starfire's eyes began to shine with tears. Unable to take it, Robin walked away.

"Dude, man, where are you going?" Beast Boy asked, staring in disbelief.

"What is your problem?" Cyborg shouted after him. "Ever since this whole lead came up you've been acting like a dick." (Can you say innuendo?)

Robin laughed at Cyborg's allusion. But inwardly, he didn't feel like laughing. He felt like breaking into a million pieces. He was walking away from the best thing that ever happened to him, breaking both his heart and hers in the process. He was also making it impossible to stay in the Teen Titans, let alone be the leader. There was only one thing for him to do: go back to Bruce. He was screwing up too much as leader Robin. He was better as sidekick Robin. He continued walking away. Starfire flew after him, hurt and confused. She touched his shoulder.

"Robin...." He threw her off.

"Would you just leave me alone?" he shouted. "It's over, Starfire! Do you understand that? Over! No more you and me, no more me and the Titans, nothing! It's OVER!" He began to run.

"Robin!"

But he was gone.

* * *

Robin pulled out his telecom.

"Robin to Batman, Robin to Batman, over. This bird is flying back to the nest."

* * *

That was so depressing. Bad Robin! Bad!

Riles: Aww, I'm sorry you don't feel well, I hope you feel better soon! I need the ice cream bribes and death threats to keep me updating!

Sneak Peak: Robin and Bruce have a heart-to-heart.

Keep reviewing!

Blair


	7. Heart's Desire vs Mind's Obsession

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 7 – Heart's Desire vs. Mind's Obsession

Alfred opened the door to a forlorn Robin. He ushered him inside, and Robin saw his collected things from Titans Tower in the foyer. Over the telecom, he had requested someone to get them before the Teen Titans got home. He would rather not face them himself, and he didn't want them asking anyone else questions.

"Welcome home, Master Richard," Alfred said, and Robin felt sort of shocked to hear Alfred say his real name. He almost requested that he call him Robin in the presence of the Titans, but then remembered that he was no longer with the Titans. He could go back to those carefree days of no mask at home. Yet why didn't he feel so carefree?

"Thanks, Alfred."

"Master Bruce is in the living room waiting for you."

"Thank you." Robin walked in and Bruce looked at him sternly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah, I guess I do. It's a long story, though."

"I've got time. It seems so do you."

"Time I should be using to go after Terra and Terran. They're still out there."

"Yes, but their time will come."

"Not soon enough. They need to get what they deserve."

"And they will. But you're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're back."

"But...."

"No." Robin sighed, unwilling to forget about Terra and Terran so quickly, but knew Bruce wasn't about to let this go.

"Fine. Well, we were on the road, but things kept getting in our way and Terra and Terran kept moving before we could get to them. Then Mad Mod, the crazy one who tried to give us detention that one time and make America believe the revolution had never happened the other time, attacked us and tried to capture Starfire so he could use her against me." Robin sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"I can see where this went," Bruce said, quietly. "You decided Starfire was a weakness, villains will use her against you, you love her too much to put her in danger, so you broke it off and ran away from the Teen Titans." Robin nodded. "Very mature, Dick. And very much like a leader." Robin hung his head.

"That's why I came back here. I'm obviously not much of a leader, so I was hoping that I'd go back to being an okay sidekick."

"You are always welcome here, you know that. And you were better than an okay sidekick. But, you see, I don't need a sidekick anymore. And you don't need a mentor."

"Bruce...."

"Stay as long as you like. But eventually, you'll see what's the right thing to do....Robin."

"I don't know who I am anymore, Bruce."

"Take as much time as you need to figure it out. But it doesn't matter what name you put to yourself. It's your heart's desire that matters."

"My heart's desire? My heart is my weakness, Bruce, you know that."

"From what you've told me, it seems your heart is more sure than your mind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It seems your mind's obsession, first Slade, now Terra and Terran, got in the way of your heart. And which would make you happier, Dick? Not that you have to choose. You can fight crime and love at the same time." Bruce sighed. "This isn't a side of me people normally see. But you're like a son to me, Dick, and I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

"Diana still loves you, Bruce."

"I don't deserve her."

"She doesn't deserve what you're putting her through."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I?"

"Apparently not, if you're so willing to hurt the girl you love just so you can 'protect' her. You may think this is protecting her from the bad guys, but who's going to protect her from you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You may think you're helping her, but a broken heart is much more painful and harder to heal than a broken bone."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Robin said, his face growing dark. He changed the subject. "So for now we can keep each other company?"

"For now. So, are you going to forget about Terra and Terran? I'd be surprised if you'd be able to do that, with how you are." Robin's fists clenched at the reminder.

"No. If I can't have Starfire...."

"You can," Bruce insisted, but Robin ignored him.

"....Then I can at least take Terran down for her. It's because of him that I had to break it off for her own good."

"It wasn't good for her." Robin continued to ignore him.

"I'd like some help, Bruce."

"You have the Teen Titans."

"No. I don't. Robin always helped Batman. Perhaps Batman could help Robin just this once?"

"I'm trying to help you not to make the biggest mistake of your life."

"It's already been made. Are you going to help me put Terra and Terran in jail with Slade or not?"

"I will. But I'd like to take a week to train together first. Terra and Terran haven't moved from Jump City so far, and they haven't wreaked any havoc. I think they'll stay put. It's been a while since we've fought together. So we need training once more. A little training never hurt anyone."

"Okay. We'll train for one week. But after that, we're taking the twins down."

* * *

Right so I know that wasn't the closure you wanted. You wanted Bruce to be like, "Robin, you idiot, go back," and Robin would be like, "Oh, okay, you're right, I'm stupid, I love Starfire." But if that happened, where would the story be? So deal. ) You guys are lucky I updated anyway since I have a party tonight and I'm seriously running out of time.

Riles: Hahahahaha. Wait....did you just say you forgot? How dare you p And it's spelled Derek. So I guess that means another day off for you....Inside joke, people, don't be weirded out.

Aeris9919: Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'm always looking on how to make my fics better for my readers. You're right, Batman is almost impossible to work with. I've watched countless Justice League episodes to try to get a feel for him and it's still hard. I hope this chapter was better, but I'm still not sure. I also hope this chapter was more emotion-y for you. I've been writing a lot in advance so it's hard to change them, but I do as much as I can. Please continue with your constructive criticism, it makes my writing better.

Sneak Peak: Catch up with the Titans a week after Robin left them in the middle of nowhere.

I want TEN more reviews before I update again. Yeah, you heard me. Shouldn't be so hard since I'm going to a movie tomorrow so I'm giving you lots of time. I'm so demanding. p

Blair


	8. Plans to Start Over

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 8 – Plans to Start Over

Beast Boy yawned and stretched as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Rae," he said as he saw his girlfriend reading The Gotham Times and drinking herbal tea at the table. She looked up at him.

"Hey."

"Starfire still in her room?"

"She hasn't come out yet. And I think it will be a while longer. It'll take time. I'm not sure if she'll ever really heal."

"I just don't get what came over him," Beast Boy said, walking over to Raven and putting his thin arms around her small shoulders. "I know he loved her the way I love you, and I'd could never, ever give you up. I'd rather die." Raven looked up into the green changeling's face and smiled. She had gotten lucky, a secretive, dark girl like her, to end up with someone who really loved her for who she was. She reached up and pulled his face towards hers for a kiss, but they quickly separated when they heard Cyborg's metal feet coming to the kitchen.

"Morning y'all," he said. "Star still in her room?" Raven nodded solemnly.

"Any update on Robin?" she asked.

"None. His locator's still offline and I contacted a couple of people like Speedy and Aqualad but they haven't seen or heard from him. Let's face it, he's not coming back. At least, he better not. He'd have to be pretty stupid to dare to show his face after what he did to Star, and to the rest of us." Cyborg looked at Raven's newspaper. "Hey, is that Bruce Wayne on the cover?" They all looked, and it was, along with a black haired and blue eyed teenage boy. The title read "Bruce Wayne's Adopted Son Returns Home".

"_After a strange and unexplained disappearance from the home of rich businessman Bruce Wayne of Wayne Enterprises, Richard Grayson mysteriously shows up at the door of Wayne Manor. When asked to comment, Wayne and Grayson both declined. Wayne adopted Grayson during his early childhood, shortly after he was orphaned when both his parents died._ It goes on, but it seems pretty boring." Raven folded up the newspaper and put it down.

"You know, that makes me think about how we had a partnership with Bruce. He asked us to keep in touch with him, but we never did. Of course, we never did get around to tracking down Terra and Terran because Robin took off. And he had the telecom with him, and I highly doubt that Robin used it just to tell Bruce that we failed because of his arrogance. I feel like maybe we owe the guy an explanation or something. Should we go see him?" Beast Boy and Raven thought about Cyborg's proposition.

"It might be good to get Starfire out of the house," Raven said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Let's do it. And, hey, last time Cy checked, the terrible twins were in Jump City. Maybe they're still here and we can still kick their butts. I mean, just because Robin isn't here, doesn't mean we're still not the Teen Titans who kick evil's butt, right?"

"Right," Raven and Cyborg agreed.

"Awesome. Should we go tomorrow? Because, I hate to admit it, I'm eager to move on and forget about Robin. It still, you know, stings a little bit."

Cyborg sighed. "Yeah. It does. I can't imagine how it is for Starfire. Poor girl." He paused, looking a bit fearful to say what he wanted to say next.

"What?" Raven asked, noticing his expression.

"Umm....can it not be tomorrow? Because I have another date with Riana, and I'd hate to blow her off, because she's so cool...."

"CYBORG."

"But...."

"No. Starfire needs to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Bros before hos, dude," Beast Boy said. Raven and Cyborg stared at him in disbelief.

"First off, Riana is not a ho. Second, Starfire is not a bro. You just should not talk, man. It just ain't right." Cyborg shook his head. "You're not right."

"Shut up. So how do we get Star out of her room?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Cyborg said, suddenly smiling. "We'll think of a way."

* * *

"Put me down now please!" Starfire shrieked as Cyborg threw her over his shoulder and began to carry her out of her room.

"Well, that's one way to do it," Raven commented as he proceeded to carry her out to the T Car. Beast Boy smiled proudly as Cyborg opened the passenger door, threw Star in, buckled the seat belt over her, closed the door and walked back to them without once saying 'hey baby' to the T Car. Riana was doing Cy a world of good.

"Ready to go?" he asked Raven and Beast Boy.

"What are we going to say?" BB asked. "Do we just go up and be like, 'Hi, our leader, Robin, threw a temper tantrum and ran away so we didn't actually find Terra and Terran, sorry.'? I mean, that's stupid."

"Yeah, it is, but the guy deserves some sort of explanation for why we just ran off and never came back. It's been, what, a week?"

"Almost," Raven said. "Tomorrow will be a week. But we can also tell Bruce that we're planning to take the twins down anyway. Can we just get this over with? The sooner we talk to him, the sooner we can take down Terra and Terran, and the sooner that we can just try to get on with our lives. Without...." Raven glanced over toward Starfire. "....You-Know-Who." Though the door was shut, Star heard what Raven said, and tears formed in her green eyes again. How could her friends be talking of such a thing?

Was a life without Robin possible?

Never.

* * *

Another chapter finished, I know that Terra and Terran haven't made an appearance yet and that's weird because this story is supposed to be about them, but don't worry, they're coming, and it will be a showdown like no other. Hooray!

So, who saw the new episode? Not bad, not bad. I like Bumblebee, she's very kick ass. And from now own I won't have to go around making up a girl for Cyborg. There is definitely something going on there.

Sneak Peak: The Titans visit Bruce Wayne and Raven makes a connection.

Blair


	9. Putting the Mask Back On

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

Chapter 9 – Putting the Mask Back On

"Come on, Star, this will be good for you," Beast Boy insisted to the tired-looking girl. She just shook her head slowly, eyes wet from crying.

"I wish to return home," she said softly.

"Well, we're already here so you might as well stay," Cyborg said, pulling the car up to the black gates. He got out and pressed the button, followed by Beast Boy and Raven holding Starfire up. She was slumped between them, with no emotion on her face other than pure sadness.

"Must I?" she asked in a wispy voice.

"Think of bunnies or whatever makes you happy," Raven suggested, half sarcastic, half concerned. She had never seen the alien girl act this way before. Just as it didn't seem she could do happy, it didn't seem that Starfire could do sad.

The Titans walked through the opened gates and up to the door. Alfred greeted them out front, and he looked anxious.

"Um, hello, nice to see you again, Titans. What brings you back to Wayne Manor?" he asked uneasily.

"We're here to talk to Bruce," Cyborg said.

"Uh, about what?" Cyborg looked at Alfred strangely. Why was he acting this way? Did you need to schedule a meeting with Bruce Wayne before coming to his home or something?

"We just want to talk to him about business," Cy replied, and Alfred looked back into the house. Something or someone seemed to give him approval, and he nodded curtly.

"Right this way." The Titans entered the foyer and were directed into the living room where Bruce was sitting. He also looked a bit apprehensive.

"Welcome," he said, his voice a bit louder than necessary. "This is a....nice surprise. I haven't heard from you since...."

"Yes, we know," Cyborg said as they sat down. "And we want to apologize for that. That's why we're here. You see, we ran into a bit of....trouble, I guess you would say, and our leader took off. He was the one who had the telecom so we couldn't get in touch with you to let you know our attempt to go after Terra and Terran had failed. So, we're sorry about that. But we wanted to let you know that we've decided to still go after them so your technology tracking wasn't in vain." Bruce seemed to be processing this in his brain as Cyborg voiced their plans, and it wasn't that he looked displeased, but he didn't look as contented as they thought he would.

"Oh, well, that's good, thank you."

"Oh, and congratulations on finding your son." Bruce seemed to become more alert at this, and Raven noticed. She saw him wringing his hands almost nervously.

"Oh, thank you. Dick's very glad to be home." Cyborg and Beast Boy suppressed a giggle at the name but something inside Raven's head clicked. It hadn't before, because in the paper, the son was referred to as Richard. But Dick....

'You were always a hardhead, Dick.' (Control yourselves.)

Unbelievable. Robin was Richard Grayson. And this was the secret she was supposed to keep. But after what he'd done to Starfire and the rest of the team, what did she owe him? Besides, it wasn't like she would come right out and say it....

"Do you think we could meet him?" Bruce dropped his hands and looked at her, seemingly shocked. He recovered quickly, though, and had a good excuse.

"I'm sure he would love to meet you all, but he's very, very shy. Not a big people person. And he's heard about the Teen Titans, so he would be speechless in the presence of celebrities." Raven smiled, knowing that Bruce had done well to distract them.

"Celebrities? Us? AWESOME!" Beast Boy was so excited that Raven almost didn't notice a small thump. From her chair she could see out into the hallway even though no one else could. As Beast Boy rambled on about how great it was that they were considered celebrities, her attention was drawn to a tall lanky boy, holding his foot in his hand and grumbling, probably over a stubbed toe. His spiky black hair and blue eyes gave him away as Richard Grayson from the picture she saw in the paper. Envisioning a mask over the stunning blue eyes confirmed her suspicions. It was none other than the not-so-wonderful Boy Wonder.

'_I know your secret, **Robin**_.' Richard looked up in shock at hearing his name reverberate through his head, and caught Raven's gaze. His mouth dropped open as he realized the Teen Titans were in his living room, and his eyes widened as he processed the words she had spoken in his mind. Raven knew where he was and who he was. Now what?

The striking eyes pleaded with her not to give him away. She silently agreed not to, but she never removed her glare. She was angry, and she wanted him to know it. He did.

Richard looked past Raven's violet stare to the small redhead slumped in the chair to her right. Although her hair was uncombed and her usually sparkling green eyes were bleary, she still looked beautiful to him, and she always would. Some girls look prettier when their eyes are crystallized with tears, but Starfire was not one of those girls. She would always look her best when happy, and it killed him inside to know that he was the cause of her sadness. Perhaps Bruce was right. But he thought back to Mad Mod's attack, and how she was used against him, and his decision was reaffirmed. Starfire was better off without Robin, and she never even knew Richard.

'_You think it's the best for both of you, but you've never been so wrong. You're killing her, Robin. Fix it before she's dead.'_ Richard brought his gaze back to Raven's, and shook his head slowly.

_I can't._

"Rae, what are you looking at?" Cyborg asked. Raven snapped to attention, and when she looked back, Robin was gone.

"Sorry, must have zoned out," she said. She noticed Cyborg beginning to stand, so she stood as well, followed by Beast Boy. Starfire continued to stay shrunken in her chair. She hadn't said a word since the ride. As Cyborg said their goodbyes, Beast Boy and Raven helped Starfire up.

Bruce was unable to resist. He knew Dick was in earshot, and he wanted him to hear this.

"What's wrong with your redheaded friend?" On the other side of the wall, Richard felt himself switch back to his Robin persona as concern for Starfire wracked his body.

"Oh, she....a fight with someone broke....something," Beast Boy explained lamely. Robin clenched his fist against his heart, knowing that the fight had been with him and the something had been her heart.

_Dick, you dick._ (I love that innuendo, I really do.)

"I'm sorry. I hope she heals."

"We do too."

"I assume you defeated this enemy," Bruce continued.

_Okay, Bruce, that's enough, I get it. I suck. I know this._

"No, I can't say we did," Cyborg said, bitterly. Raven took this opportunity to maintain Bruce's point.

"But we hope that we'll meet again." A knowing glance made Bruce understand that she knew, or at least had an idea. And with that, Raven turned, her cape twirling with her, and then the Titans were gone. Richard walked out of the shadows and towards Bruce.

"There was a lot of hidden meaning thrown around out there," he said, trying to sound casual but failing terribly.

"I think we've trained enough," Bruce said, abruptly. "I think it's time we go after Terra and Terran."

"Why? Because the Titans are as well?"

"Well, partly, yes. It will do you go to be united in battle with them, even if you're working with me. But mainly because you've got to get them out of your system. Without Starfire and the Titans, the twins have been able to take over your whole mind completely because you have nothing else to occupy it besides your painful memories, and you won't allow that. Once Terra and Terran are defeated you will finally have to come to your choice. It's back to the Titans or here with me, and you know there's only one choice....Robin." In his hands, Bruce had Robin's discarded mask. He handed it back to the owner.

Richard put it on and became Robin once more.

"Then let's do this." Bruce nodded, and signaled to Alfred that the duo was heading to the Bat Cave one last time.

And Robin felt himself feeling nostalgic for his favorite power words: Titans, go!

Sorry for the confusing back-and-forth-ness between Robin's alter ego. I wanted it to be realistic, so I wrote it the way it would be written if it actually were written. Without the mask, he's Richard, and to Bruce he's lovingly called Dick (though that just doesn't seem all that loving to me, a name like that, but to each his own), and to any of the Teen Titans he'll always be Robin. So when it was centered around Robin I called him Richard, when it was centered around Raven I called him Robin, and when it was centered around Bruce I called him Dick. Hope that cleared it up for you instead of just confusing you more.

Sneak Peak: Terra and Terran FINALLY make an appearance which involves the F word and I don't know how people feel about that so I thought I'd just let you know that it is used once. Also Star and Rae have a sisterly moment.

Keep on reviewing!

Blair


	10. Let the Light Shine

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did? I also don't own WARD's Jewelers, if that exists.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Let the Light Shine

Terra lazily thrust her hand forward. A large rock behind her followed the motion, crashing into the window of WARD's Jewelers. People from inside screamed loudly. Another rock followed, this time directed by Terran, sitting on the ground beside his twin sister. The customers of WARD's Jewelers quickly began flowing out of the store in a frenzy. Soon the store was empty except for the employees who were cowering in a corner.

"This is too easy," Terra remarked, idly. "It's been so long since we've bothered to do anything that I'm actually bored."

"Yeah, well, it'd be more boring to continue doing nothing. Besides, won't it be fun to play with the Titans again?" Terran asked. Terra gave her brother a withering look.

"No."

"What, still pissed that the green one got over you so easily? Come on, Ter, you shouldn't be so surprised. After all, you did screw them over."

"Shut up!" Terra yelled, and for a second, guilt washed over her. They had given her a home, friendship, everything one could ever want, and she had thrown it all away for an idiot who in the end had gotten himself thrown in jail....

"I wouldn't mind seeing that redhead again," Terran said, smiling broadly. "I liked her. A lot."

"You seem to be forgetting that she chose the Boy Wonder over you," Terra shot back.

"Bitch," Terran said, remembering.

"Me? I'm the bitch? I'm not the one who kissed someone who obviously belongs to someone else. I mean, it's clear that Starfire and Robin were going to get together eventually, and you just kind of went in there and screwed everything up. Not like me. Beast Boy was mine first. And Raven, she's just like you, going and...."

"Let it go, Terra. You gave up your 'rights' to him when you betrayed them. Besides, the way you're talking it sounds like you actually regret what you did." Did she?

This made Terra stop and think. After all, she had lost out on a lot, and for what? To gain control of powers she loathed and to be reunited with her idiot brother? It had seemed like a good idea at the time but now it felt like she'd given up more than she'd gotten. Power and family, it sounded good in theory, but the power was fickle and was always either too much or not enough, and the Titans had been a better family to her than Terran. At first it had been nice, but the twins were so alike that now all they did was get on each other's nerves. And they were all each other had for company. It was, in reality, hell.

And Titans Tower, where she escaped the loneliness that was her life, had been a haven.

She had to stop thinking like that.

"Fuck it," Terra swore, regretfully and almost wistfully. She chucked another rock at the counter where two WARD's clerks were trembling. They shrieked and scattered to the safety of the back of the store.

"Yo Terra!" The scrawny blonde girl looked up to come face-to-face with Cyborg and the rest of the people whose trust she once had. Minus one. "I think it's time to clean up your act, and maybe your mouth, too." (Yeah I know that was BEYOND lame but all the Titan battle lines are lame, have you noticed that? Like that one in "Transformation" when Raven was attacking the chrysalis eater with spiders webs and was like "I think it's time to wrap this up." And then she wrapped her up with the spider webs. Har har. You get my point.)

"Well, well, well, the Teen Titans," Terran said, standing. "Long time no see." He picked Starfire easily out of the four of them, her red hair a dead giveaway. But something was different about her; she seemed shrunken and less alive. It reminded him of their last battle, when he had kissed her and all the fight went out of her. Why was she like this? Then Terran realized the leader was not who it used to be and the fearless five were now only four.

"I think you need to stop terrorizing innocent people," Cyborg shouted. Terran smiled maliciously.

"You've got a bigger mouth than usual, Tin Man. Could it be because your courageous leader is missing? Where is the little asshole, anyway?"

"None of your business," Beast Boy said. "We came to finish what we started the last time we battled. We took Slade down. Now it's your turn."

"Last time you escaped, but you won't be getting away this time," Raven growled.

"You ready to fight?" Cyborg asked, and the twins stood side by side, their hands beginning to glow yellow.

"Born ready," they said in unison, then cracked the earth underneath the Titans so they began to fall through. The twins hadn't expected it to do much, it was just supposed to be a beginning attack, because Raven could levitate, Beast Boy could turn into a bird, Starfire could fly, and one of them could grab onto Cyborg.

But neither of them knew that Starfire's ability to fly was powered by happiness, and neither of them knew that there was not a single happy thought in Star's mind. So both Cyborg and Star began to fall. Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and grabbed Cy by the shoulders, but Raven, the only one who knew how Starfire's power of flight worked, realized too late that she wasn't able to think happy thoughts. (Wow, very Peter Pan, never noticed that before.) She went after her and grabbed her before she fell too far, but as she rose back up the ground began to close above them. In a second they were trapped in pure darkness. Normally, Raven liked the dark, but now she felt a strange fear of it. Starfire being unhappy had sort of turned things upside down for Raven, and everything seemed wrong now, like right was left and up was down. And now, with an emotionally broken Starfire in her arms, Raven could feel the heaviness of the situation setting in on her in a way she couldn't handle. Ever since she had gotten together with Beast Boy, her emotions had been mostly under control because she knew that he would never hurt her like she had been hurt in her past. But that didn't mean they couldn't get out of hand in other circumstances.

Raven slowly lowered herself until she felt her feet touch ground. She felt around and it seemed safe, so she set Starfire down and sat down herself, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"I thought you liked the dark," Starfire whispered so faintly that if it hadn't been completely silent she wouldn't have been heard at all. Raven looked in Star's direction but couldn't make out her face for the sheer blackness of their surroundings, which made her even more anxious.

"Normally, it's calming," Raven said, hoping to keep up conversation so as to help the both of them. Conversation for her would be reassuring, and conversation for Starfire might help build her back up. "But now....it's....scary. I mean, they're up there fighting, and we're down here, trapped. And we can't see." Suddenly a faded green light dimly lit up the girls' faces, and Raven smiled.

"You have enough strength to do that?" The light wavered, but then stayed steady. Raven noticed the sudden determination on Starfire's face.

"Yes," she said, her voice a little louder. "I....I do not want to hide anymore. You admitting that you are afraid made me realize that I am just being foolish. I...." Starfire gulped, but continued. "I love Robin, though he does not continue having feelings for me. I believe that I will always have this warm feeling for him, and it will not go away. And I do not wish it to, not matter how painful it is. I want to go back up there and fight for him though he is not here." Starfire closed her eyes, and the light grew a tiny bit stronger.

"Let's get out of here," Raven suggested quietly.

"I will need more assistance than usual."

"We can do it." Raven smiled a rare, genuine smile that in turn put a small smile on Starfire's face, the first in a week. The light grew. "Together." A sort of last minute thought came into Raven's head and without thinking she pulled the redhead into a hug that wasn't embarrassed or quick but a real, sincere, caring hug. To Raven, Starfire was like the sister and companion she never had. Beast Boy was her boyfriend, but Star....Star was the only person Raven would consider a "best friend". And a best friend was worth telling the truth that you were scared, and giving up your usual standoffish persona, and opening yourself up.

Focusing their energies, the two girls meditated together and forced their power upward in unison. The ground above them started breaking, and the light came streaming in.

* * *

Aww, I always felt like Raven and Starfire have this unsaid bond that I absolutely loved in "Switched" so I just had to have a sisterly moment.

Sneak Peak: The battle escalates with a face-off between Terran and Starfire. Robin faces the team for the first time since he left.

Review!

Blair


	11. Knight in Shining Armor

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did? I also don't own WARD's Jewelers, if that exists.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Knight in Shining Armor

"Raven! No!" Beast Boy fell to the ground that had just closed up over his girlfriend and friend. "Starfire! Damn it!"

"Looks like you're stuck with me," Terra said sarcastically, but Beast Boy ignored her and turned to Cyborg who was in the middle of threatening Terran. He stopped when he heard desperation in his friend's voice.

"Cy, we gotta save them. Starfire's too weak to do anything and Raven can't do it by herself."

"What are you suggesting? That I use my laser cannon to blast open the ground, possibly hitting them in the process?" Beast Boy paled at Cyborg's point. The girls were on their own.

"How sad," Terra said in a fake-sympathy voice as he stood. "What ever will poor Beast Boy do without his little gothic girlfriend?" Her tone changed to disgust. "What do you see in her, anyway? She's just this dark, creepy little freak girl. It's actually insulting that the same person who took an interest in me now has an interest in her. Or do you? Maybe you're just looking for a way to forget me, and she was just there...."

"You're so wrong," Beast Boy said. "You're just jealous that I've moved on. And I used to be sad that you betrayed us, Terra."

"Aww, poor wittle Beast Boy, did he cry?" Terra mocked, but Beast Boy only smiled.

"But I haven't been sad for a long time, because I found someone better." The smirk was wiped off Terra's face.

"You honestly expect me to believe that she's better than me?"

"You should, it's not healthy to deny the truth." Their feud was interrupted by the ground beginning to split between them. The two jumped apart as a combined black and green light shot up from underground. Then the light vanished, and a moment later Raven and Starfire appeared. For a moment Starfire faltered, but Raven's hand shot out and steadied her. The girls lowered themselves to the ground before their friends and enemies.

Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed that while the spark hadn't quite returned to the usually bubbly girl's emerald eyes, they weren't lifeless as something else was present: fire. Powered by hurt but most of all passion, Starfire was ready to fight.

"Welcome back, babe," Terran said. "You're just in time to join in the fun." Terran walked through the open door of WARD's Jewelers and brought out a beautiful diamond necklace. Smirking, he walked over and held it out to her. "For the most beautiful girl on earth."

"I am not of earth," Starfire responded, but she took the necklace. At first everyone was surprised, including Terran, but Starfire simply flew back over to the jewelry store and set it on the counter. She then returned to Terran and crossed her arms. His temper flared.

"What, babe, you didn't like my gift? I don't see your boyfriend giving you anything. In fact, I don't see your boyfriend at all." The flame in her eyes died just a little bit, and Cyborg noticed. He grabbed Terran by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Starfire had been lethargic for too long and he wasn't going to let Terran take away what little she had now.

"Man, you're going to regret that you were ever born," Cyborg growled, but before he could attack, the ground began to lift from beneath him and he fell backwards. Terran fell from his grip as earth surrounding him on all sides like a rock prison. In that moment that Terran was released, Starfire quickly picked up the slack by throwing a star bolt at him. He doubled over, but recovered and retaliated by grabbing the airborne girl by the leg and swinging her around so that he held her to him by her waist.

"This brings back memories," he whispered into her ear. "The last time we were this close was when we...." He was cut off by Starfire delivering a swift kick to his kneecap. His breath caught and he staggered backward, but he never let go. Starfire realized his resistance and felt a small sense of hopelessness at being caught by one who had hurt her once before.

"Please release me," she pleaded, but Terran laughed maliciously.

"There's no one to save you," he said.

"Yes, there is." Everyone stopped fighting and turned to look at the owner of the voice. There was Robin, his cape flowing in the breeze like it always does at a heroic time. Only he was not alone. Batman stood next to him, and Starfire felt a sinking sense of insecurity. Robin had gone back to his past, a part of him she did not know and probably never would. How could she measure up to the mysterious man who knew him better than anyone?

Robin pulled out his Bo staff, ran up and hit Terran in the shoulder just above Starfire's own shoulder. The surprise impact was enough to break his grip on the girl, and she staggered forward into Robin's arms. For a second both savored the feel of being in each other's arms again, but neither completely forgot their place. It was Starfire who broke away, still unable to deal with the hurt in her heart. She chose to take out her pain on Terran instead, and flew up, hitting him with another star bolt. Meanwhile, Cyborg blasted through the rock wall with his laser cannon and Raven and Terra were having nothing short of a super-powered catfight that Beast Boy was watching in almost fear.

Batman was the first to notice other villains taking advantage of the current situation. Two shady looking men were sneaking into the open doors of WARD's Jewelers, grabbing whatever they could. Cyborg also noticed, and the two ran off to stop the lesser villains from looting the vulnerable jewelry store.

"Terra!" Terran called out to his sister. "Earthquake!" This seemed to mean something to Terra, because she nodded and in unison the two clapped their hands together. The ground outside of WARD's Jewelers began to shake and suddenly in split in two between Terra and Terran. The ground began to crumble beneath them, and Batman and Cyborg could only watch as Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven fell first, then Terran, Robin and Starfire fell second, a single earth divider between the two gaping holes in the ground.

"Look, man, I know I don't know you or anything, but from what I've head about you from Robin, which isn't much, it seems you're a good guy and I got respect for you. So since we've already tied up these guys here, can I trust you to go help Robin and Star while I help BB and Rae?" Batman looked at the robotic teen and shook his head, gravely.

"They can manage themselves. This store, however, can't. There are still innocent people in the back and if you'll look over the hill there you'll see that word's gotten out that this place is up for grabs." Cyborg's mouth dropped open as what seemed to be around twenty different sorts of villains, known and unknown, dangerous and harmless, made their way towards WARD's Jewelers.

"Oh, man....can we take all them?" Suddenly, the door to the back room opened and a familiar face appeared.

"Please, save my store....Cyborg?"

"Riana? This is your place? But it's in Jump City!" The black haired girl smiled at seeing her fellow Coke-loving carnivore.

"Yeah, remember how I said my weekend job is in the city? This is my family's business. WARD is an acronym for all our names. My dad's name is Warren, my mom is Alicia, I'm Riana, and my brother is Dean. It's a family thing....look out!" Cyborg turned around just in time to see Batman strike down one of the burglars.

"I'm going to need some help here," he said as the other nineteen continued coming. Cyborg looked again at Riana and smiled proudly.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone touch your or your store," he said, puffing out his chest. Riana smiled.

"My hero."

* * *

Sorry I didn't update yesterday like I normally do but I had a huge essay to write so I didn't have time. Hope this chapter makes up for it, review please!

Sneak Peak: Terra vs. Raven and Beast Boy

Blair


	12. Letting It Out

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 12 – Letting It Out

Raven hit the ground hard and moaned from the pain. She'd been too concerned about Beast Boy to take the time to levitate. Was he all right? Where was he? And where was Terra?

"Rae?" Raven heard Beast Boy's voice from behind her. She rolled over to find him on his knees, looking at her worriedly. She winced from the effort of moving. The worry in his eyes increased as his hand reached out for hers. He stood, and then helped her stand. She almost collapsed when he let go of her, but he caught her and put his arm around her to support her.

"Aww, how cute," came the sarcastic voice of Terra. "Hope you're all right, Rae, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Raven glared, and a black force threw Terra backwards. But the blonde just stood back up and laughed it all. "Is that the best you can do?"

Beast Boy wanted to help but was afraid to leave Raven's side. Just that simple attack left her feeling weakened. Terra, however, was full of energy and ready to fight. Yelling in effort, she pulled her arms up, pieces of ground following suit. One by one, she thrust them at the couple, and they did their best to dodge them, but one hit Beast Boy square in the chest. He choked on his breath, and then fell backwards. Raven stumbled with the sudden lack of support, but when she saw her boyfriend's limp body on the ground, breathing heavily with pain, rage laced with grief filled her and she became strong again, turning on Terra and forcing her backwards. The surge of power that threw her back was great, and it took her more time to get back on her feet. In that time it took her to recover, Raven was on her, rendering her powers useless with the fury she felt. If she tried to use her powers while feeling this way, things would get dangerous. She didn't mind the hazardous side effects of emotion when she was around Terra, and she didn't care about herself, but she didn't want to endanger Beast Boy, especially when he was so hurt. So instead Raven used her body.

She caught Terra by surprise with a punch to the jaw, followed by a kick in the stomach. Now Terra was the one choking as Raven continued her physical violence, letting out all the emotion she wasn't allowed to feel. Tears streamed down her face as she delivered one more punch and Terra sank to the ground, unable to fight back any longer.

"You win," she said softly yet earnestly, clutching her stomach in pain. A tiny smile graced her face for a second as she looked at the tear-stained face of her once friend now mortal enemy. She didn't feel a great hatred for her anymore. She didn't feel anything at all. "You deserve Beast Boy. And he deserves you. You're a good person, Rae. And...." Could she say it? Terra didn't know if she wanted to admit what she had realized. It was hard to admit it to herself, let alone anybody else, especially the girl whose trust was so hard to gain and whose hate was so easy to bring on. "I'm sorry for everything I've done." With that, Terra closed her eyes. She wasn't dead, for she was still breathing, but she was in a state of unconsciousness, for she was exhausted, both physically and mentally.

Raven fell to the ground, sobbing. The earth shook slightly as she was unable to control herself any longer. Everything hurt so badly, and she was finally able to feel it. She was letting it go, everything, from her father to Terra to Beast Boy to her inability to be 'normal'. She sobbed and she sobbed and she sobbed until she felt thin arms bring her close to comfort. Beast Boy held her close to his chest and just rocked her until she stopped crying. She looked up at him, and his face was soft and loving as he wiped away her tears.

"Raven...."

"I'm sorry I'm not normal," she blurted out, and her body was wracked with grief once more. It was a problem that plagued her when she was alone in the dark, which was often. Before Beast Boy, the problem had been that she was 'creepy' and that no one would ever like her. Now that someone did like her, she was just waiting for her 'creepiness' to drive him away. He would leave her, just like her first love had when she had shown herself to him. Terra was wrong, Raven wasn't deserving of love. She should just be locked up in a dark room and left there.

Beast Boy looked at her, confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry I have problems, I'm sorry I'm difficult, I'm sorry I'm not the standard girlfriend that you deserve." Beast Boy held her tighter, understanding her ridiculous concern.

"Raven....you're not difficult. You being different is what makes you who you are. It's what makes me love you. I don't want some normal girl. I want Raven. I love Raven. And I **never**, **_ever_** want you to change." They looked at each other, love apparent in their eyes. The gently quaking earth stood still as Beast Boy caressed the pale girl's face, then slowly lowered his lips onto hers.

They met with such passion that the earth shook once more, but not dangerously, just cosmically. Her fingers were laced through his hair, playing with it as they kissed, arms pulling her closer and closer to him. Beast Boy became frustrated with her cloak and broke their kiss to pull it off her, knowing that without it she was exposed to him. She stared at him for a second. Her cloak hadn't come off since their first battle with Terra and Terran when they first admitted their feelings for each other. With nothing between them, Raven felt vulnerable, and she had never liked that feeling. But Beast Boy's steady grip on her made her feel comfortable, and she forgot all about her susceptibility as his tongue entered her mouth. After a time, she pulled back and smiled, blushing.

"I think we should take Terra back up there and see if anyone else needs help," she suggested, and the two crashed back down into reality. There was still the situation with Robin, and the arrival of Batman, and what about Terran?

The dark girl reached for her cloak and began to stand, but Beast Boy grabbed her arm. She stared at him, taken aback by his sudden gesture and was unsure of what he meant by it. But he smiled at her, and she immediately felt at ease.

"We'll finish this later," he whispered, and she smiled back. It was tiny, but a smile all the same. She walked over to the unconscious Terra and gestured for Beast Boy to join her. Raven swept her cape over the three of them and transported them above ground. Once there, a victorious Cyborg and Batman who had already called the "special" police greeted them.

With nothing else to do (except for Cyborg who was currently flirting with Riana), Beast Boy volunteered to go down the second hole and search for Robin, Starfire, and Terran. But Raven stopped him, knowing how important it was for Robin and Starfire to face Terran alone.

"We can't just leave them down there!" Beast Boy protested.

"I know Robin," Batman began. "And so do you. So you know as well as I do that he's doing just fine."

"But...."

"I'll check," Raven said.

'_Starfire, are you okay?'_

_Um, yes, we are fine, thank you._ A more detailed look into Starfire's mind made Raven smiled again, just slightly.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked, panicked.

"Oh, don't worry. They're just fine."

* * *

Hope the BBRae fluff was satisfying for you. Next up is the inevitable RobStar fluff. HOORAY!

Sneak Peak: Find out what happened with Robin and Starfire vs. Terran.

Blair


	13. My Heart Hurts

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 13 – My Heart Hurts

Starfire screamed as the ground beneath her crumbled. She began to fly back up, but Terran grabbed her and pulled her down with him. He landed on his feet with ease, and caught her in his arms. Robin hit the ground next to them, but quickly stood with fury at seeing Star in his enemy's arms. He had given up his claim on her heart, but that didn't mean Terran could touch her. But Robin didn't have to worry, because Starfire brought her foot up in connection with Terran's face and he dropped her.

"What fun," Terran said as he recovered. "It's a nice little love triangle all over again." The words stung Starfire's heart. She had no love for Terran, only extreme hate, but Robin....she loved him more than she could say; yet he didn't love her back.

"There is no love present here," she said, and both boys noticed there was a sort of hardness in her voice that was unusual for the vivacious girl. Robin felt his heart break into tiny pieces realizing that he had created this sort of loss of innocence in the girl who had captured his both his heart and his mind, though he would never let anyone know it. He had always worked on imprisoning villains to the point of obsession just to deter his mind from his real obsession: Starfire. At times it scared him just how much he loved her, needed her, **depended** on her. Starfire was his heart's desire and mind's obsession, no argument. And it was killing him to hear her like this. There is no love....

"What's this?" Terran asked, half confused, half amused. (Haha, rhyming is fun!) "Oh, has something happened to the little lovebirds? Is that why there's all this tension? Well, this makes my day. What's the problem, hmm? I bet it's me, right? I bet you couldn't keep your mind off me, could you, Star? Ever since that kiss, you've just wanted more...." He was cut off by a fist in his face. A fist belonging to Robin.

"Shut up, you asshole," Robin said as he deflected two levitating rocks with his Bo staff. "Don't you dare talk about Starfire like that."

"Damn," Terran choked out. "That hurt. Why the sudden violence, Wonder Boy? Don't tell me you're getting all jealous."

"What's there to be jealous of?"

"Me."

"You? Starfire would never go for you."

"If my memory proves correct, she went for me before she did you."

"I said **_shut up_**."

"Ooh, touchy, are we?"

"It was a mistake."

"Is that Starfire's opinion, or yours?"

"Hers, of course, she knows she can do so much better than you."

"With what? You?" Terran laughed loudly. "What an improvement. An egotistical, obsessive, selfish, revenge-happy, so-called hero? I'm sure she's drooling."

"ENOUGH!" Starfire shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong, beautiful? Can't handle it?" Suddenly, the earth began shaking, and Starfire stumbled. Both boys reached out to grab her, Terran getting her first. Starfire stared at the hand clamped on her arm, and shot a star bolt from her eyes towards it. Terran released her quickly and jumped back, shaking his hand.

"Do not touch me," she said. Aggravated, Terran didn't like being shot down. He grabbed her by the shoulders, shook her, and glared. For a second she shrunk back, and it seemed as if she were her old, innocent self again. But then she became angry once more, and shot a star bolt at his stomach. At the same time, Robin's fist connected with his face, and Terran crumpled to the ground with a sickening thud as the earth shook again. Starfire fell against Robin, and he held her for a moment, carefully. This time she did not break away.

"He's unconscious," Robin noted to break the silence. She nodded, and then he released her, both of them knowing it was time to talk about past events. Just neither knew where or how to start.

"You are back with the knight of dark?" Starfire asked, and Robin nodded, sullenly. "Oh. I am sure he was very pleased to see you."

"He actually wants me to go back to the Titans." Starfire froze at the suggestion.

"But....do you want to?" she asked. Now it was Robin's turn to freeze.

_Okay, Dick, this is it. It's time to open up; tell her everything. Don't hold back._

"Do you want me to?" He could see Starfire's expression and immediately cursed himself.

_Idiot, idiot! That's not what she wants to hear, and that's not what you want to say. You love her, you want to be with her, what's holding you back?_

"If you do not wish to return to us then you must not feel obligated to," Starfire said, quietly. Robin finally broke resolve.

"But I do! God, I do. I never wanted to leave in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"Star, how could I not? You were getting hurt, because of me, I was trying to save you. I only did what was best for the both of us...." Starfire looked at him in disbelief.

"How was that the best for both of us? What were you trying to save me from? I feel more pain now than I ever have from a fight. I did not get happiness from this. Did you?"

"Star, no! You don't understand...." Robin trailed off, at a loss for words. He didn't know how to say what he had to say.

"What do I not understand, Robin? I understand that you left me and you hurt me greatly. I gave you everything, was that not enough? I thought we had something but perhaps I was wrong....I hope I did not pressure you into a relationship you did not want."

"Starfire, stop it, please!" Robin felt wetness behind his mask. Was it possible? Could he be crying? He had not cried since that fateful night when both his parents fell from the tightrope wire to their deaths....

"My heart hurts," she said softly. Tears began spilling down her cheeks, and such a sight was just enough to make Robin break. He fell down on his knees, all sense of pride gone, only knowing that a life without Starfire was a life he didn't want to live.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Star. I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to save you, but I ended up making it worse. You have to understand that I don't **want** this. I want you. Do you know how miserable I've been this past week? I can't....I don't....argh!" Robin hit the ground with his fist in frustration of his inability to say all that was on his mind. "I need you, Starfire. I can't live without you. And I....I...." The tears finally fell, and Starfire gasped at such a sign of emotion that she would never imagine would grace Robin's face.

She kneeled next to him, and put her arms tentatively around him, as if scared of rejection. But this time it was Robin who had the death grip as the two lovers just sat there, holding each other and crying.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, and Starfire pulled back, looking him fondly.

"I love you too." She reached forward and brushed away a tear that was dangerously close to his mask. She looked at him to see his reaction, but couldn't quite tell for the mask. He seemed tense, though, and his next action proved why.

"I want to show you something." He reached back behind his head and untied his mask, painfully slow. Starfire's hand when directly to her mouth and she gasped as the black strip fell to the floor, revealing two familiar crystal blue eyes.

"Richard Grayson...." Starfire whispered softly, and the blue eyes looked at her with surprise.

"You....know me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I just....There was a picture in The Gotham Times about your return to Bruce....Wayne...." Starfire trailed off as she realized something else. "You knew him. That day we went there, you acted like you didn't, but you did. Why did you not tell us that he is your past?" Before Robin could respond, one last thing clicked. "Robin, is Bruce Wayne Batman?" Robin smiled sheepishly.

"You're finding out so many secrets about me that I don't know where to start," he said, shrugging.

"Start at the beginning," she suggested quietly. "That is, if you wish to." He looked at her, and green met blue. He wanted nothing more than to trust her completely and tell her everything.

"My parents died when I was very young. They were part of a circus act, called the Flying Graysons, and there was....something happened. Bruce took me in then, and later on we became the dynamic duo, Batman and Robin. I read that article in The Gotham Times and where it says I disappeared is when I left Batman's apprenticeship and the Teen Titans started. If Robin went away, then obviously Richard would too, seeing as I am both. This is....this is kind of a big thing for me, Star, you've got to understand...." Starfire took his hands in hers, quieting him.

"I do," she said. "And I thank you for sharing with me....Dick." Robin shook his head.

"No. It's Robin. Just Robin."

"Uhn....where am I?" The two lovers attention was directed to a disoriented Terran who was slowly regaining consciousness. Robin felt panic fill him, and Starfire took one last look at the beautiful crystal blue eyes before covering them with his mask. As she reached around his head to tie it on, Robin leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She fumbled with the knot quickly before she kissed him back, fully this time.

'_Starfire, are you okay?'_ Starfire stopped kissing Robin and looked up.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Oh. Um, nothing."

_Um, yes, we are fine, thank you,_ she replied, and went back to kissing Robin.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Robin mumbled against her lips. "After all, Terran...."

"Is not a problem," Starfire replied, before knocking him out once more with a star bolt from her eyes. Robin looked into those powerful eyes as she turned back to him and smiled brightly. He shook his head, unable to believe his luck.

"I don't know how you can forgive me," he said, seriously. She ran a hand shakily through his spiky black hair and smiled at him tenderly.

"When you love someone, it's easy," she replied.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. This weekend was the busiest ever because it was Homecoming Weekend. Friday I had a party with my friends Rachel and Sierra, Saturday I had a party, then there was Homecoming, and a sleepover with my friends Tara and Ashleigh and Sunday was Halloween with my friends Caitlin and Megan. So, sorry guys, but I had no time at all to update. Don't hate me!

Sneak Peak: The Titans are reunited.

Blair


	14. Pink Tutus and Unicycles

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 14 – Pink Tutus and Unicycles

"What's going on down there?" Cyborg asked, pacing. He was uncomfortable with the fact that Robin and Starfire were alone, let alone battling one half of their arch nemesis. "What if someone gets hurt? And if they do kick his ass, which is likely, how will Star manage with Robin? I don't like this, man." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, they're fine."

"How do you know? What's going on down there?" Raven debated whether to tell about their rediscovered love, but opted against it. Sure, it would shut Cyborg up, but it was their story to tell, not hers.

"Cyborg, give them time. Starfire's a big girl. She can handle herself."

"But...." Riana put a hand on Cyborg's arm to calm him down as Raven continued.

"There are things about Robin we don't know," Raven said, her gaze steady on Batman. He gave no sign of recognition on his emotionless face.

"Doesn't mean he couldn't apologize," Beast Boy interjected, and Cyborg nodded adamantly.

"Yeah, I mean, the guy was a total jerk!" Cyborg glanced at Batman and felt uncomfortable for a moment. "No offense." He turned back to Raven. "And he hasn't said a word since!"

"It's not like he's had much of a chance, Cy," Beast Boy pointed out. Cyborg turned on him.

"Just whose side are you on, anyway?" Beast Boy held up his hands.

"No sides, dude, I'm definitely not taking sides." The prospect of choosing between his best friend's view and his girlfriend's view was frightening on too many levels. He was saved as Riana suddenly pointed towards the slowly appearing head of ruby red hair.

The happiness she felt from Robin's love filled Starfire to the point that she was strong enough to fly both Robin and the unconscious Terran up to the awaiting Titans, Batman and Riana. As her feet touched the ground, she dropped Terran, glad to be rid of him, and wrapped her arms around Robin. He looked at her devotedly as Cyborg and Beast Boy's jaws dropped open.

"What the...." Cyborg was cut off by Riana slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Aww, how sweet," she said, smiling at the couple, then clutching Cyborg's arm. "Isn't that just so romantic?" Cyborg opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off both by a withering glare from Raven and the arrival of the "special" policemen. Cyborg immediately took control, pointing them towards the unconscious twins on either side of the ground.

During this, Starfire began to walk over to Batman.

"It is very nice to see you again," she said, and Batman looked from her to Robin, who just shrugged guiltily.

"She knows," he said. "Sorry, but I trust her. And I trust the rest of my team, too." Though Beast Boy and Cyborg hadn't been paying attention, both of them heard the words 'my team'.

"Wait, did I just hear you say something about your team?" Cyborg said, giving him a look. "What makes you think we'll take you back so easily?"

"Oh, I, uh...." Robin stammered, then hung his head. Starfire put her arms lovingly around his waist encouragingly. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk, guys. None of you deserved how I acted. I.... I'm just sorry." Cyborg laughed, and held out his hand.

"Welcome back, man," he said as Robin shook it. "If Starfire can forgive you, then so can we."

"Now, wait a second, it's still not that easy!" Beast Boy exclaimed gleefully. From underneath her cloak, Raven pulled out a pink tutu, unicycle, and other items used in Teen Titans initiation.

"No way...." Robin said, backing up.

"Yes way," Cyborg replied. "You made me do it when I went undercover at the HIVE. Now it's your turn. Consider it punishment."

"You guys are weird," Riana commented. "I am just totally confused. Pink tutus and unicycles....what am I getting myself into?" Cyborg smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing you can't handle," he said, before taking off after an already running Robin. "Come back here you're not getting away that easily!" As Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy ran around in circles, Starfire giggled and turned back to Batman who gave her a half smile.

"So. You know my secret identity, and you've captured the elusive heart and mind of Robin. This is a serious situation here." Starfire's eyes widened.

"It is?"

"Yes. You, Robin and I will have to have a sit-down sometime soon. We have a lot to talk about."

"We do?" Batman nodded, but then smiled to reassure her that it was not as serious as he was making it sound.

Or was it?

* * *

This was one of those transitional chapters that is necessary but not lengthy. The next chapter will be the last chapter, I'm sorry to report. I know this fic definitely wasn't as good as the first, but most sequels aren't. But I already have a new story lined up called In Your Dreams, so look forward to that.

Sneak Peak: Meet the Parents, Teen Titans style.

Blair


	15. Meet the Parents

Title: Mind's Obsession

Author: Blair Lebeau, SocialButterfli

Summary: SEQUEL TO HEART'S DESIRE; The Titans are looking for Terra and Terran, and when they find someone who knows where they are, their partnership with this person results in more than they could have imagined. RobStar BBRae CyOC (finally)

Disclaimer: Obviously, I still don't own the Teen Titans. Why would I be writing a fan fic if I did?

* * *

Chapter 15 – Meet the Parents

"So, um, why did we have to come to Wayne Manor to pick up Robin?" Beast Boy asked from the back seat.

"I don't know but it's convenient for me. I have to pick up Riana from WARD's anyway for our date tonight," Cyborg responded.

"Okay, tell me how we're going to fit an extra person and all of Robin's stuff in this car," Raven, the voice of reason, said. Cyborg grinned widely.

"I've been waiting for someone to ask that. Check out the newest addition to my baby." Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire all groaned. Sure, Cyborg was into Riana, but pathetically the T Car would always have a special place in Cy's heart.

Cyborg pushed a button and suddenly the T Car began to stretch into....a limo?

"What !" Beast Boy shouted as the backseat slid around to the side and another seat popped up on the other side.

"Welcome to the T Limo," Cyborg said happily. "She just gets better and better."

"Super," Raven said in her bored, monotone voice.

"Glorious!" Starfire said gleefully. "I don't suppose there are any new buttons to push besides that one?" Cyborg's face paled.

"Nope, no, no new buttons," he said quickly. "We're here." The T....um....Limo pulled up to the memorable black gates. This time they didn't even have to get out and press the button, Alfred had obviously been watching and opened the gates ahead of time. The T Limo pulled right up to the gigantic mansion's front door. The Teen Titans got out and walked up the steps as the door opened to reveal the spiky haired, blue eyed Richard Grayson.

"Oh, hey, you're the adopted kid," Beast Boy said. "Don't flip out just because you're in the presence of the Teen Titans, really, we're not all that fabulous, we're normal people just like you...." He was cut off by Starfire flinging herself in the boy's arms.

"Robin!" she said happily, hugging him tightly. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths dropped open.

"**_ROBIN?_**" Robin smiled over Starfire's shoulder. Raven nodded at him.

"Hey. You ready?" Robin nodded back at the cloaked girl.

"Yeah. My stuff's inside, Alfred's bringing it out."

"Not so fast, Dick." Bruce Wayne appeared from behind him. "You're not going to get away that easily. Invite your friends in."

"WAIT A SECOND!" Beast Boy shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Why am I always the last to know things? What's going on here?"

"Man, I'm as clueless as you are. Who are you?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin smiled and pulled something out of his jeans pocket. (Robin in jeans....amazing concept. Much better than his green tights, I would say. If you think about it, superhero outfits are just weird. Like Starfire's is normal enough but Robin and Beast Boy wear like tights and spandex suits or something. It's just weirdness.) It was a thin black strip, which he placed over his eyes. The mask became apparent and Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped even further.

"Dude, you're Robin! But you're Richard! And you!" Beast Boy pointed at Bruce. "Who the hell are you? Batman?" It was meant to be sarcastic, but when the tall man hesitantly nodded, Beast Boy fainted. With the help of Raven he got back up but all he could say was, "Dude!"

Bruce's mouth was set in a thin line. He didn't like his secret identity being known, but it had been important to Dick that the Titans finally know his past. Though he would never admit it, Bruce would do anything for Dick, even give his own life. He almost felt like he was giving up his own life by letting his identity out in the open. No one knew that except for Dick, the Justice League, and Alfred. Of course, they were all people he had worked with, so it was okay that they knew who he was. And now that he thought about it, he had just worked with the Teen Titans. They were superheroes too, just like the Justice League. And more importantly than that, they were Dick's friends. That was enough for him.

However, Bruce couldn't help but think that Terra had been Dick's friend. What a disaster it would have been if she had known. But still, Bruce didn't doubt the Teen Titans' trustworthiness. As long as they wouldn't divulge the information to anyone else. And it was likely that they wouldn't.

Speaking of trustworthiness, it was time for the little sit-down with Starfire and Dick.

"Come in," Bruce said, and the Titans followed him in as he walked down the corridor to the kitchen where Alfred was making something. "Please, help yourself to anything you like. Alfred, give them anything they ask for and keep them entertained."

"Shall I juggle, sir?"

"Sarcasm is amusing but unnecessary. Starfire, Dick, may I have a moment with you?" The two looked at each other uncertainly as they followed him out into the living room. Robin noticed a familiar figure sitting in one of the chairs.

"Diana?" Diana AKA Wonder Woman looked up and smiled upon seeing Bruce's protégé.

"Dick, it's good to see you," she said. "And is this the lovely young later we're interrogating?"

"Interrogating?" Robin asked, concerned. "What's this all about?"

"Oh, we just want to have a nice little talk with Miss Starfire here," Diana said. "Get to know her, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," Robin groaned. Poor Starfire. She didn't know what she was in for.

"Please, have a seat, Starfire," Bruce said. They sat. "Starfire, what a pretty name. Is it your real name?" Starfire fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn't understand why all these questions were being asked of her. Why was she not with the others? And who was this random black haired woman whom Robin called Diana?

"Uh, no, my real name is Koriand'r." Robin looked at her.

"It is?" She nodded.

"On my planet it is common to have an authentic name and then a more familiar name," she replied.

"Shall I call you Kori?" he asked.

"Shall I call you Dick?" He smiled, realizing her point.

"I like Starfire better anyway," he said, putting his arm around her and bringing her to him in a half hug. Bruce cleared his throat and Robin let go, embarrassed. But he held Starfire's hand, wanting to give her reassurance throughout what would be a hellish process.

"You mentioned something about your planet. Where are you from?" Bruce asked.

"It is a beautiful planet called Tamaran. Robin and the other Titans once visited it with me when I was to be betrothed."

"Betrothed?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Starfire looked down at her hands, remembering. "Word was sent that I must return to my planet and marry so as to bring peace between Tamaran and another warring planet. It turned out to be a horrible trick by my sister who wished only to be rid of me in exchange for the Jewel of Charta, a very powerful jewel. But....Robin saved me." She smiled at him and he squeezed her hand. "I am a princess on Tamaran, and I was to be grand ruler after I defeated my tyrannical sister. But I did not wish to leave earth and remain on Tamaran forever, so I turned over my empress status over to my strong and loyal nanny, Galfore. He rules since."

"You said you didn't want to leave earth," Diana said, leaning forward. "By that do you mean Robin?" Both Robin and Starfire blushed by the directness of the question, but Robin couldn't help but want to know her answer. Had she loved him even then?

"Yes...." Starfire said, looking down at her hands. Diana smiled, thinking of how romantic it was and how, if in the same position, she would have reacted the same for Bruce.

"What are your intentions with Dick?" Starfire looked at Bruce, not understanding.

"My intentions?"

"Bruce...." Robin said in a warning tone, but Bruce paid no attention.

"Do you intend on marrying him? Or is this just a fling?"

"A....fling?" Starfire asked, not knowing what that was. But at the suggestion of marriage, her heart fluttered. Of course they were too young, but Starfire had no doubts that Robin was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Bruce, marriage isn't even being considered," Robin said, exasperated. He meant that they were too young but, of course, that wasn't what he said. And so the misunderstanding was there and the women attacked.

"Why not?" Diana said suddenly. Starfire looked sad.

"Is there something wrong with me?" she asked.

"Starfire, no, God, no! I just mean that we're too young to consider...."

"Does that mean that you don't think she's the one, Dick? Because it **seems** like you love her that much, but if you say differently...." Diana protested.

"No! Stop! Wait! I do love her that much, Star, I do love you that much, and more.... Bruce, do you see what you've done?"

"And you!" Diana turned on Bruce. His eyes widened in something that was a bit like fear. "We're old enough to at least consider marriage, but you don't even consider commitment."

"Thanks, Dick," Bruce muttered.

"It's obvious we have something, Bruce. We've had something from the beginning. Don't you want to make something out of it?" Bruce groaned. In all honesty, he loved Diana more than anything in the world. Like with Dick, he would give his life for her. But it was too hard. They worked together, she could be his weakness, someone could use her against him....

And then Bruce realized just how alike he and his apprentice were. He looked at Robin, and saw him looking at Starfire with such strong love in his eyes you couldn't imagine that he could live without her. And Bruce felt the same about Diana. If Robin could handle it, so could he. After all, the day an apprentice outdoes his mentor is a sad day indeed.

Bruce looked at Diana, who truly was a wonder woman, and before anyone knew what he was doing, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, long and slow.

Needless to say, Robin and Starfire had places they would rather be.

"We're....going to go, now," Robin said, taking Starfire's hand and running out of the room. When Bruce pulled back, both were smiling.

"Now, was that so hard?" she asked him, and he sighed.

"Give her an inch and she'll take a mile."

"Do you love me, Bruce?" He looked away, almost unwilling to say it, yet wanting to.

"You know I do, Diana."

"Then you make things harder than they need to be." And with that, she kissed him again.

* * *

"Man I cannot be here anymore," Cyborg complained. "I gotta pick up Riana. And can you two not make out in front of me? It weirds me out." Raven pulled away from Beast Boy immediately, embarrassed. She pulled her hood over her head. She had forgotten that Cyborg was there. At that moment, saving them all from awkward silence, Robin and Starfire ran in.

"Perhaps I may be wrong, but that was disturbing, yes?" she asked.

"Yes," Robin replied, unable to get the image of his father figure kissing his supposed mother figure.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing I want to relive," Robin replied. "Alfred, I think we're ready to leave."

"Yes, finally," Cyborg said. At that moment Bruce and Diana walked into the room. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked Diana up and down, but restrained themselves from saying anything. Raven, however, read it in Beast Boy's head and whacked him on the arm.

"I hope you weren't leaving without saying goodbye," Bruce said.

"It was a possibility," Robin replied, and the two smiled at each other as Alfred brought out Robin's bags and took them out to the T Car/Limo/Thing.

"We'll walk you to the door," Diana said, and the seven of them followed Alfred. Once at the door, Bruce and Robin turned to each other to exchange an awkward goodbye. They did a weird quick hug thing and quickly stepped back from each other. Diana leaned down and kissed Robin on the forehead. "You take good care of her," she whispered in Robin's ear. "You may not admit it out loud, but she **is** the one."

Everyone else said goodbye and piled into the T Limo.

"This is....different," Robin commented as he slid in the back left seat next to Starfire. Cyborg opened his mouth to tell all about it, but Raven cut him off before he could say anything.

"Don't get him started," she said as Beast Boy put his arm around her.

"Okay, we're off to pick up Riana," Cyborg said, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey, what do you guys say to a triple date?"

"I say disaster, but it's bound to happen anyway so we might as well get it over with," Raven replied. Everyone else agreed, but with going, not with the disaster part. Actually, Starfire had the exact opposite reaction and was scarily excited.

Robin's arm snaked around Starfire's shoulders and played with her ruby red hair as she babbled on about how fun the "fernardslepan for three" would be. (If you haven't read Heart's Desire, or Hey Jealousy, even, then you should know fernardslepan is the Tamaranean word I made up for date.) In her excitement, her arms wrapped around Robin's waist and hugged him tightly. And as he concentrated on not passing out for lack of breath while she hugged him, all he could think about was Diana's parting words.

The one.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

There was no doubt in his mind. She was.

* * *

Fin. Which means THE END for all you non-french people. Wow, this chapter is my record for longest chapter; six pages on Word. I know that there was a lot of out-of-character-ness in this chapter during the interrogation, but that's the only part in the history of me writing fan fics that I didn't really care about characterization. I cared more about making it realistic in normal terms, like in _Jersey Girl_ or _Meet the Parents_. All in all, I hope you really liked this story as much as I liked writing it. Up next is going to be what I think will be a slightly more serious fic, but knowing me, anything can happen. I'm going away this weekend, and plus I'd like to get a little more work done before I post the new fic, In Your Dreams, so there might be a small period of absence for me. Don't forget about me, though! Keep looking for In Your Dreams, and email or IM me if you want the summary or have any other questions or comments about anything.

Now for my usual end of story questions, please answer along with your review.

1.) Did you like this story?

2.) Did you like the pairings?

3.) What would you change if you were the author of this story?

4.) What was your favorite part?

5.) What was your least favorite part?

6.) Did you read Heart's Desire before reading this?

7.) What do you normally look for in a Teen Titans fan fic?

8.) What are some of your favorite TT fics?

Okay, that's all, I really hope you liked this story and I'd love to see you all reading and reviewing when my new fic comes out! Love you guys!

Blair Lebeau


End file.
